Please Stop Me
by Angels trap
Summary: This is based sometime mid season 5, It is AU, Cas has become basically human at this stage, this is first kiss fic! He's just saved the boys from a couple of demons, and Deans pissed and needs to show him whos boss! chap 2 cos Ive gotten so good feedback
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a oneshot based sometime mid season 5! It is AU obviously and Cas has become basically human at this stage, this is first kiss fic! He's just having saved the boys from a couple of demons. Deans pissed!"

I witnessed the birth of time itself, watched the universe come into existence, watched as life was breathed into man, and then pulled the righteous man from hell. You DO NOT get to treat me as though I am a child." Power lashed out in his tone and he watched Dean's eyes widen at the fierceness hidden behind it. The hunters eyes widened and Cas knew the moment he remembered the injury in Cas' arm by the flicker of anger that passed over his face seconds before he spun the ex angel and pushed him back against a cold wall. He was close now. So close that the heat of his body compared to the cold of the wall behind him was sending shivers up Castiel's spine in the most pleasant way, making him quiver. He lifted his eyes to Dean's, the green orbs being pushed aside by black. It made Cas' mouth dry and his stomach clench uncomfortably.

" Your not an angel anymore Cas, and you CAN'T just be a selfish dick whenever you feel like it. You have people that care about what happens to you now and your just shoving that back in our faces when you jump in to the middle of a situation that you have no chance of coming away from."

His face is a mask of anger, but there is something else there, worry, and pain, blaming himself. Nothing pisses Castiel off more then Dean's self deprecation and he feels anger rise up in him again, from that strange clenching in his belly and he hates it.

" I am more capable of defending myself then either you or Sam yet it is alright for either of you to get yourself into these situations for me?"

Deans face darkens and the anger appears to take over his features.

"Oh really? So stop me Cas." Dean reaches out and clenches Cas' injured arm tightly making Cas pale almost immediately and bat at his hand with his other arm. "Dean" he groans." No come on Cas stop me. Use all that experience of fighting back when your in pain."

Cas lashes out again this time an Deans face only to have his other arm caught and twisted toward the wall. "Stop me Cas" his tone is breathier now, his voice lower and Cas can't seem to stop the answering quickening of his pulse the way his body heats up at the reaction. Dean presses the full firm line of his body up against Castie's so that he is crushed between the hunter and the wall, Dean quivering as if fighting some fierce and violent urge.

" Cas- please stop me." Cas' body arches of its own accord and Dean crushes his lips to the angels resulting in a quick jerk of shock. His mouth is open, possessive, hot and demanding, dominating the angel in a way Cas can't explain. His tounge lashes along the edge of his lips until they part and feasts on his bottom lip, rough kisses that shudder into the angels soul and draw sobbing moans from it. He savages his mouth until Cas_ knows_ he will be bruised, their position allowing the hunter to take all he wants. Dean smells of rain and motor oil and tastes like beer and salt. His heat surrounds him and Cas' one thought is that if he gets a heaven it will be reliving this moment over and over.

Then the heat and scent and _pressure_, and the hot glory of his mouth is taken away only to be replaced by the frigid wind. Cas opens his eyes to see Dean five feet away from him face even more angry if possible, and it hurts Cas' heart in a way he didn't think possible. Dean starts to walk away tossing back over his shoulder, "Make sure you fix his arm," and Cas turns to see Sam staring at him wide eyed. Cas feels himself cry for the first time.

Hope u like! Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sits on the bed of the latest dingy motel room they've managed to come across, the Chrysler in case your interested- while Sam carefully wraps his arm in bandage after disinfecting and stitching the ex-angel up. Cas was surprised to realise that the treating of his injury hurt more then the injury itself, but he notes it in a kind of detached fashion, the heavy feeling in his chest hurting more then any physical injury ever could. Cas has never wanted to feel, has never felt the urge of his siblings to seek out and experience the emotions associated with being human, and now it seems he has no choice. Since he fell the emotions have been forced into him, cascading through him at odd times leaving him feeling completely exhausted or energised with little or no explanation as to why. It makes him feel even more powerless, the fact that he cannot even function as a human correctly which in turn only further aggravates his condition.

Sam for his part is so completely at a loss as to what to say to him. He glances up at the angels face every now and then, which is angled so that he can gaze over his shoulder, and notes the angels eyes are glazed over with tears which seem to not understand that they are supposed to fall. His brother is a complete and total ass. When he sees him he is going to beat him to death with his own gun. Not only is the guy emotionally disabled, choosing instead to drown any semblance of neediness with a bottle of whiskey or beat it to death in the face of some supernatural asshole, but when he does finally allow himself to feel something he has all the social graces of a some kind of rabid animal. Like he said asshole.

"Cas are you okay?"

The angel turns his head to look at him and blinks finally allowing the tears to run down his cheeks. "The pain is minor Sam, it has been dulled considerably by the painkillers, I'm greateful for your concern."

"Cas you know that's not what I mean. Dean-I mean he-,"

"He was so angry, enraged that I would put you both into the position where you would have to watch me die. I know that the guilt would weigh heavily on him but I put myself into that position believing that I had the ability to dissuade any kind of attack, he was demonstrating how vulnerable I am now that I am human. How incapable I have become." He breathes the words out wearily, but Sam can hear the loss behind his words, and feels his giant heart crack under the sadness there.

"Cas-"

"I don't understand why we are so often at odds." His voice is so small and innocent. "Dean is very hard with me, even more so since I fell, and sometimes I feel as though I am just _made_ of feelings and if I don't do something…" He huffs out a breath and digs the heels of his hands into his eyes, his elbows resting on his knees. It is such a human gesture and so completely un Cas-like that Sam can't help the smile that creeps over his face.

" I am tired Sam, I think I will rest for a while."

With that the angels lies back on the bead and pulls the blanket up around him, listening to the snip of the door as the Winchester exits the room. He closes his eyes and tries to still the storm in his chest.

,

Sam finds Dean spread across the bonnet of the Impala on his back bottle of black label in one hand with about a quarter of its contents gone, although the long pulls that his older brother is taking leads Sam to believe that the sexually frustrated element of his attack on Cas was wrung out only a little while ago, probably at some local bar while he was patching Cas up, and now he has moved on to the Dean Winchester secondary coping mechanism. Drinking oneself into oblivion. He sees the moment Dean senses him there, his whole body tenses and he stops breathing for a second.

"Come to defend his honour have we?" He throws it out there nonchalantly, as though Sam would be a huge girl for even bringing up the subject, but Sam can see through him like a pane of glass. "I don't need to punch you in the face to hurt you Dean… Cas cried."

The elder Winchester closes his eyes the guilt running down his throat like oil and settling heavy and sickening in his stomach. He cant explain it to Sam, not to his little brother who relies on him, has always relied on him for everything that he had nearly lost it nearly given in to fear in those few seconds it had taken for Cas to take the demon down. Him and Sam incapacitated and that demon fully armed before Cas dove into him. He saw the knife and the blood on Cas shirt and in those few seconds it took for Cas to get back up he'd seen him dead, his eyes glazed over and the pallor gone from his face and the demon smirking at him. Dean had nearly been sick. Then the ex-angel jumped back up and Dean had been able to breath again. He hated the angel in that instant, hated that he made the feelings that Dean had stomped down burst to the surface on an impulse. Hated him for making him need him so badly. Well, Dean thought he had gotten his point across fairly effectively.

"Dean you can't go on like this." Sams's tone is reasonable, pained and Dean nearly laughs at the realisation that he knows. Of course he knows, Sammy can see straight through him. "Dean you can't just keep pushing feelings, at him, into him without a thought as to how he's going to survive them. He doesn't understand. All he knows is that your careful not to get near him or touch him, and want him out of your personal space, and then all of a sudden your all up in his face, I mean… it's confusing enough for him as it is." Dean swallows audibly and sits up mirroring Cas' earlier gesture by crushing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "You know what happens to the ones we love Sam, they get hurt or used, and we give up everything for them and play right into everyone's hands."

"You… you love him?" The shock in Sam's tone has Dean raising his eyes to meet his brother's, shock reflected there.

"Of course I love him, otherwise I wouldn't feel so goddamn desperate!" the anger in Dean's tone is punctuated by him sliding from the top of the Impala and turning to face his brother. He raises his hand in mock warning. "If you even think about saying that to anyone else you'll wake up bald, I mean it Sammy BALD."

Sam raises his hands palms up in defeat "Okay, okay, I get it I mean.. I understand why you would be wary about turning this into something.. more," Sam finishes lamely. "But we don't get a lot of chances to be happy Dean. I mean if there's anything I've learned over the past year, it's that lifes short and you have to grab hold of the people you love while you can." Dean just continues to stare at him unimpressed although Sam can feel the war that must be going on beneath the surface, it's heavy, suffocating. " I know it's hard to be the one that wants, but Dean, I think he wants to. I mean he's not sure what it is or why, but I'm pretty sure that that kiss, his first kiss, meant a lot. If you didn't know that he felt something you wouldn't have done it., Just.. give yourself a chance. Cas knows what he's getting himself in to, you've got to trust him."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I just put up chapter 2 but this would not leave me alone! Porn! Unmitigated porn!

When Sam and Dean return to the room (following an hour of variations on," I don't want to talk about it Sam!") Castiel is missing. His jacket is gone but his duffel is still there, so rather then freak out and assume the worst like Dean, Sam just calls Cas' cell and discovers he has gone to the closest bar to "Drink until I fall unconscious Sam." Sam does NOT think this is a good idea so he tells Cas he will be there in five minutes and leaves Dean alone in the motel room while he goes out to fetch their angel. Or rather Dean's angel. Ex-angel whatever.

Dean quickly decides that he should follow Sam, just to keep an eye on things, and he should really drop the whiskey and start on beer. When Dean gets there, the bar is packed in a comfortable way, bodies on the small wooden dance floor, the pool tables are all full and there are patrons at every table. Dean scans the place to pick out Cas and Sam, but only actually sees them when he gets to the bar and orders a beer. He spots Cas through a hole in an alcove sitting at a table with a bunch of men and women, Sam across the table, and quickly realises the secluded table is a poker game. He manouvers himself so that he can see without being seen and watches as Cas wipes the floor with everyone. Cas is a champ at poker, having an innocent allure that makes him seem clueless. Sam pointed out that he is like a Vulcan when he gets into a game, making logical assumptions about the cards that everyone has and holding his now famous poker face The Winchesters quickly learned that if they played with him in a game they could make serious amounts of money at one sitting and it had was now the easiest way for Cas to contribute to the funds.

The guy with the big ginger beard to Cas' left slammed his cards down on the table, "Your definetly cheatin', their aint no way you could possibly no what I had!" Cas made his way around the table, calling everyone on their cards much to Sam's disgust and gets himself booted out of the game. Dean thinks he must be well and truly on his way to being plowed. He gets up and stumbles to the bar followed quickly by a blonde haired busty Daisy Duke type and Dean melts back into the shadows and curses himself for being a coward. Daisy presses herself hard against Cas' side and starts whispering in his ear, but Dean just smirks knowing that her charms are wasted on him. That is until Cas wraps an arm around her waist and yanks her against him mouth effectively swallowing each of the little gasps she lets out. If the bar weren't so full and so LOUD, with people standing about everywhere they would be making a damn scene. Dean's heart lurches into his throat and the hurt is quickly replaced by anger. Practically FLAUNTING it in the hunters face! He had stirred Deans glands to full only a few hours ago and here he was offering himself to this… stranger as easy as a bottle of beer!

Castiel feels like his blood is fizzing and his vision is as if hes underwater. The tequila had quickly become a favourite after he fell, and it had dislodged the hurt that had been stuck to his ribs and left them as a numb ball in his stomach for later. He hadn't been in the mood for cards, but Sam had insisted he get his mind off of things, so he had been glad when the game had ended. He was shocked when Georgia began whispering to him at the bar. He hadn't even registered that she had left the table. Then she had pressed herself against his side and it had reminded him of earlier. Of _Dean. _Of having him pressed hot and dizzy against the wall, and it made him _want so badly. _So before he knew what he was doing he had yanked her against him and tried to get the same feeling from her lips as earlier. He was failing miserably. The small sobs he was pulling for her did not set off fireworks behind his eyes. She smelled and tasted all wrong and her lips were sticky, her face too soft. But God he just wanted, he was desperate for that feeling again so he kept going just wishing.

Then her heat is just gone and he's being hauled out of there so fast he's barely walking. It isn't until he hits the light breeze that he realises it's Dean, his scent unmistakable even when mixed with manure and stale beer. Cas smiles lopsided and stares up into his face as he is braced against the Impala and it reminds him so much of earlier that he smiles and thinks he may be dreaming.

"Hello Dean your back."

And that's all it takes for Dean to give in. That lopsided grin directed on him and he cant take it anymore. His hands braced either side of Cas on the roof on the Impala, he tells himself hell take it slow. He needs to taste him, just a little. He closes the distance between them in one swoop, noting the way Castiel's eyes follow his lips, and his breath hitches just before their lips make contact. He plays his mouth over Cas' teasing, tasting, and he absorbs the_ gorgeous_ sensation of having _Cas _tremble against him.

Cas cannot stop his breath hitching as he watches Dean's lips descend towards his, and warmth washes through him, in his throat, his belly, his groin, loosening his thighs and his knees, until he braces an arm against Dean's shoulder for support. He breaks the kiss and turns his face slightly as a means of pulling himself together but only succeeds in giving the hunter access to nibble on his jaw, and draw his lips across his cheek, before hot breath ghosts over his ear. "Cas, Cas… I think about you Cas."

It's no apology, or explanation but the way the words make his heart shiver makes Cas think that this must be what romance is like. Dean's mouth travels down his neck to lick at the hollow above his collarbone and Cas other hand comes up to clutch at his shoulder. Their breath is heaving, rasping out as Cas rubs his face against Dean's neck and slips his own tounge out to lick. The first kittenish lap has Dean's hands whitening on the roof of the car, the second makes him fall heavily against the angel trapping him against the window, and then Cas nips with fright and Dean loses it completely.

His hands are everywhere, hot and branding, bruising and needy, tugging aside clothes to get to flesh. His mouth is open nipping and sucking and biting at Cas neck his chin his face his lips, making the angel_, his angel_ moan and shiver and shake. The first press of Dean's fingers into the flesh of his abdomen, makes him buck and Dean's response is a strangled moan lost somewhere in his throat before it reaches his mouth. He's hard and straining against his jeans, it feels like he's been hard since he met the angel and the buck reminded him of how good that hardness can feel pressed against another body.

He grinds into Cas on the door of the car, his hips bucking, rutting against the other man's hardness. There's nothing slick or pretty about it and it's so _dirty_ and Cas is so innocent, but he's moaning like a whore and Dean thinks he could come at that sound alone. "Oh _God_ Cas, I could just fuck you right here." His voice is impossibly low, and if he doesn't get a hold of himself he will. He doesn't want to take Cas like this so he's just about to stop, but then Cas moans "Please Dean, please," and he knows hes a gonner. He collapses in front of his knees in front of the angel and thanks Christ that they are in the carpark at a bar in the middle of nowhere if he could think, but Cas is bucking his hips and Dean can't seem to get his zipper down, and then hes bucking into Deans mouth.

Deanp ins Cas' hips to the car to keep himself from choking and looks up to see Cas spread eagle across the side of the Impala, eyes practically rolled back in his head at the way Dean is allowing him to fuck his mouth. He's coming in seconds and Deans not surprised because he's his first and he's lucky because Dean is fit to burst.

Cas' cheeks are flushed and sweating, his eyes are blown when Dean starts travelling up his body and turns him over yanking his own pants open. Cas' voice is wrecked as he lays his head on the hood of the car and feels Dean moving about behind him. "Dean what are you-"

"Cas."

Castiel can here the strain in his voice and turns his head to see him. "Dean this is-"

"Cas, I need to, I want to…" He can't finish his sentence can't ask him for this he's given him everything else.

" Dean, anything, you make me feel so.. _good_.I want it, want you, I'll do anything."

Deans mouth is dry and blood thumps through his veins at those words dragged out in Cas gravelly baritone. Then he's assaulting the angels neck, his ear whispering to him in a broken voice.

"_God_ Cas, gorgeous, so hot…" His hands are on the angel's ass and he moans, a rumble in his chest at how tight and perfect it is. He licks his fingers and proceeds to press the first one through his ring of muscle followed by the second and third.

Cas has never experienced anything like this in all of his lifetimes. He's burning up from the inside out, exploding with needs and wants he can't understand. Dean's everwhere and it's crippling him with pleasure, moaning profanities against his skin sucking him until he's exploding and then Cas his on his front against the car and he's wondering how he got here. Then Dean's mouth is on his throat and he doesn't care and Dean's hand is on his ass, inside him and it hurts so good and he's pushing himself down onto it, and Dean is growling into his ear.

"Oh, _God _Cas your so greedy for it, _Chris_t, so tight" and then Cas moans and Dean's sorry, so sorry, baby did I hurt you? But Cas just fucks himself onto his hand in earnest and begs him for it, begs him for something he doesn't understand. Then he's so full, and it's so heavy and he knows its Dean he has inside him and it makes him cry out in happiness and he breaks apart again.

Dean moves into Cas in one long stroke and he thinks this angel was forged in the heavens for him, just for him and their for each other and no-one else. Then he's thrusting and Cas is crying his name _DeanDeanDean_ over and over again, like a prayer like he's worshipping Dean, This _gorgeous _innocent good man, knows Dean and wants _him,_ and only him and Dean feels himself cresting and he's gone.

Hes slumped against Cas over the Impala, breathing in the sweet scent around his neck, his hand pillowing Cas head. He pulls himself up and yanks open the back door, dragging Cas inside with him because he knows he's in no fit state. Then Cas turns into him and purrs, and smiles and traces Deans lips with his finger. Dean can't help but smile and pull him closer for a kiss. They lie that way until Sammy comes to find them, and then screams about getting his brain bleached, and makes them put on their clothes to get back to the hotel

The End

Hope u like! Reviews are love


End file.
